


Proprietorial

by EuphoriaAndSingularity



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I dont know why i add daehwi maybe i miss him, I really like panwink selca on Kuanlin's FM, i hate my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaAndSingularity/pseuds/EuphoriaAndSingularity
Summary: Jihoon on Baejin's Fan Meeting in Seoul....... look who's jealous!!!





	Proprietorial

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good. My mind wont let me sleep. Im so sorry this one sucks. I suck at English

"This is not good." 4 words uttered by Kuanlin after seeing his boyfriend on it's ex's fan meeting. He is definitely not happy about it. Scrolling through twitter, seeing the tag WINKDEEP, hurts his head and heart the most.  
"Seriously? Bae Jinyoung? Of all people?" He cant think straight. He's mad. Fuming mad. He keeps on scrolling until he lands on a video he wished he didnt see.

PARK JIHOON'S "BAE JINYOUNG, I LOVE YOU" MAKE THE FANS GO WILD

After watching the 3 minute on loop video, the boy noticed some tears on his cheeks. He didnt know he can be this jealous. He can't handle his emotions properly. He knows Jihoon loves him, he's just mad that his boyfriend didn't tell him about attending his ex boyfriend's fan meeting. He turned off his phone, not wanting any conversations from his lover.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, I can't contact him" Jihoon uttered trying to reach Kuanlin. He's tired and misses his boyfriend so he decided to contact the boy.  
"Hyung!" A rushing Jinyoung spoke. "Thank you for coming hyung. Are you, by any chance, busy? You wanna come with me, I'll meet Daehwi at the Cafè." Maybe a cup of coffee won't hurt. I'll contact him later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daehwi you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that!" Jihoon said drinking his coffee. He ask Daehwi if he could try contacting Kuanlin since he can't contact the Taiwanese boy. Daehwi suggested that he should contact his manager if he really want to talk to Kuanlin.  
"Ne manager-nim, is he alright?" Sulking after hearing that his boyfriend cried just because he forgot to tell him about his visit on Baejin's Fanmeeting, he immediately catch a flight to China to see his lover. Kuanlinnie mianhae.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at his script for the longest time he did, he really can't memorize his lines. He's still sad and mad about what happened not until two warm arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Linlin, Mianhae." He knows who it is.  
"Hyung! Why are you here?" Asking the unexpected visitor.  
"I miss you Lin! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about the fanmeeting! I brought some sorry snacks for you" Jihoon said while making his aegyo work. Showing his smile, his gummy smile, Kuanlin knows he can't resist his hyung. He loves him too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck I'm so sorry.
> 
> Inspired by the latest fan meetings


End file.
